1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to exercise devices and more specifically it relates to an abdominal exercise apparatus. The abdominal exercise apparatus will efficiently exercise all the muscles of the midsection of the body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous exercise devices have been provided in prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,372,553 to Hatfield; U.S. Pat. No. 5,120,052 to Evans; U.S. Pat. No. 5,470,291 to Pekkanen and U.S. Pat. No. 5,542,898 to Wilkinson all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.